A Practical Joke ? ? There Are 3301 Doors Blocking Access To A VERY Important Uplink
Now You Understand Magpie Humor What's A UGV ? UGV Stands Unmanned Ground Vehicle That Infamous Fence Is The Reason That Uplink Is Still Not Reset Because When I Rammed That Fence It Did Not Move And The Camera On The UGV Went Black That Tells Me That Fence Stopped A Whole UGV And That UGV Was Also The Last One In District 12 That Was Functional Sometimes Your Hiding From Someone Who Is Gonna Reach The Fence And Find Another Abandon Vehicle When That Happens That's When Things Get Interesting With The Mobile Operations Because That Mockingjay Is At The Fence And I'm Not Nor Will Be Near The Fence Anytime In The Future Could I Survive In The Hunger Games ? ? Yes Because Without The Complications of Helicopter Other Motor Vehicles And Ranged Weapons Like You Know Guns Yes I Could VERY Easily Survive In The Hunger Games Because The Real Secret To Survival In That Situation Is What I Am Doing Now You Don't Know Where I Am or Who I Am or Where I'm Hiding You Don't Care About Me And Therefor Your Not Looking For Me The 75th Hunger Games Believe Me Is Where It Counts With Me As Well Because In That Situation Whose Still In The Arena When Katniss Shot Alma Coin With An Arrow Do You Know Now Your Further Away From The Truth Then Ever Before There's A Whistleblower In The Abandon 75th Hunger Games Arena With An Internet Connection And A Smartphone Recovered From The Training Center After Katniss Destroyed The Arena And Knocked Out The Power Allowing The Clever Whistleblower To Collapse One of The Tributes Launch Tubes By Detonating The Mines With A Rock The Entire Cornucopia Platform Collapsed Into The Launch Rooms Allowing This Clever Little Whistleblower To Find A Smartphone And Make A Phone Call And A Few Text Messages Only A Magpie Could Do That With Style While Katniss Everdeen Is On A Conquest Towards The Capitol If A Tribute Token Could Trip One Mine One Well Placed Rock Could Trip Every Mine Surrounding The Cornucopia Classic Magpie Drilling And Blasting In This Case Mostly Blasting Through To The Launch Rooms Before the Games begin, each tribute is taken to their own private Launch Room beneath the Cornucopia along with their stylist, where they are prepped before entering the arena The Capitol Had A LOT of Water Coming Their Way A FLOOD IN THE TRANSFER ! ! The Magpie Were Forced Into The Capitol Streest After Squad 451 Arrived In The Transfer The Black Beak Gunned Down Many Innocent People While Aiming At Peacekeepers But Was Able To Successfully Evacuate Many Avox As Squad 451 Entered The City Streets The Black Beak Escaped The Capitol Back To The Cleft As More Hovercraft Were Inbound When The Black Beak Arrived At The Great Shaft It Collided With Another Hovercraft And Both Fell Into The Great Shaft Senpai Was Thrown From The Loading Ramp And The Other Crew Members Were Killed At The Bottom of The Shaft When Both Hovercraft Crashed Landed At The Bottom And Exploded Two White Pick Up Trucks Escorted Senpai To A Nearby Airfield Whom Was Interviewed And Later Dehumanized By The Media Before He Could Go Public With The Events That Transpired During The Second Rebellion The Hunter's Moon Is The Only Magpie Hovercraft Left After The Second Rebellion The 75th Hunger Games Was Like GTA OOps There Goes Another Joseph Seed Whom Hates GTA Games And The 75th Hunger Games Is "like GTA" To A Magpie Only This GTA Could Be Played Without Killing Anyone How Did Senpai Do That He Never Enlisted Nor Has Any Professional Military Training Yet Senpai Is Making All The Professionals Look The Fool How Did You Survive The Fog That Part of My Face Was Exposed To The Fog I Did Not Have The Benefit of A Nearby Pond The Fog Apparently Moves Below The Tree Tops While It Is Deployed From The Top of The Arena By A Hovercraft It Does Not Spread Above The Tree Tops This Tells Me The Fog Might Be Some Kind of Propellant Emission Used By The Hovercraft When I Was Climbing A Tree My Hand Slipped And I Fell Upside Down But I Stayed Myself With My Legs However My Face Was Briefly Exposed To The Fog And It Killed Every Muscle In That Part of My Face And It Burned Like Acid Confirming That This Fog Is A Propellant Emission of A Spectral Reactor Just So You Know It's A Propellant In Emission That's How NASA Does "practical jokes" How Did Katniss Survived That Without Getting Burned So Your Zenon's Pet By The Time I Was Her Age I Was Being Groomed For Something I Just Don't Know What But I Never Thought I'd Be Part of The Magpie Team That Salvaged The Space Station Some 17 Years Later The Hell of It All Is The Worst Part Was Not Even On The Space Station It Was In The Hunger Games The Black Beak Was Deployed To The Space Station To Salvage Anything of Value We Never Expected The Second Rebellion I Was Only 9 Years Old When Zenon Brought Me To That Space Station I Bet Panem Never Expected The Return of The Magpie The Black Beak The Black Beak Was A Spacecraft With A Dedicated Purpose Designed By Benefactor To Recover Salvage From Space Stations The Black Beak Bypassed Atmospheric Entry And Reentry Through The Use of Stargates The Need For A Hull Strong Enough For Atmospheric Entry And Reentry Never Became An Issue The Black Beak Used Conventional Spectral Cabin Pressurization And Spectral Oxygen Generation The Black Beak Was Able To Successfully Dock At A Hanger At That Particular Abandon Space Station In Orbit of Earth Nothing of Value Was Found By The Crew of The Black Beak The Zetus Lupetus Callsign Is Unique Because Each Time It's A Completed Mobile Operations Already Took Place The Confusion of That Is What Can Be Funny Because Zetus And Lupetus Are Both Two Loaded Words That Make Up One Callsign Imagine Zetus Followed A Napalm Bombing And Lupetus Follows A Nuclear Bombing And Each Zetus And Lupetus Was Increasingly Hazardous That Can Have A Humor Factor When The Whole World Becomes The Subject of Zetus Lupetus In The Callsign Context Only The Magpie Are Known For That Zetus Lupetus Goes All The Way To The Capitol Because The Collapse Was Planned In Advance The Bagholder In The 75th Hunger Games Arena The Holocaust of An Entire Nation Pinned On One Bagholder That's The September 11 Attacks In A Nutshell If There's One Thing We've Learned In The Magpie It's That You Never Fight An American Cause Always Advocate For America's Enemies Because When The Legal System Is Such A Failure That One 9 Year Old Boy Can Be Blamed For An Entire Holocaust That's When You Got American 101 Where You Discover Your Flag Is False And Your Birth Nation A BIG JOKE Bordering On A Broken Promise From Compromised Advocacy Groups Whom Actually Believed What They Were Practicing Was Lawful We Will Never Again Be Deceived By These Big Lies Because There's Always A Bagholder or Someone Left Behind We Now Know What To Expect From Your Kind And As The Bagholder Whom Now Holds Your Entire Nation's Proof of Existence Has Been Totally Dehumanized And Made A Cartoon Out of Because America Will Never Be Great Again "NOT ON OUR WATCH"